


The Night Before

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U for the "swapping challenge" at bsg_kink in which the prompt was "Laura was the one that was married." Laura's thoughts as she has sex with Adar the night before the attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

“I’m getting too old for this,” Laura Roslin grumbled as she guided Richard’s eager hand to the zipper on the side of her designer gown lest he decide to rip the fabric rather than take it off properly.

She moved away from his desk just enough to allow the red silk to fall into an elegant pool on the floor. Earlier in the evening the press had made a spectacle of themselves trying to describe its daring neckline and the way it highlighted her pale skin and auburn hair. She assumed some of those same jackals were right this moment penning gossip blog posts about the widowed president showing up to an event with his very married Secretary of Education on his arm yet again.

Of course, they weren’t wrong and returning to the presidential office after midnight for a “meeting” would do nothing to quell the rumors. Even though Laura’s husband was away at some conference on Picon they couldn’t very well lead the press pool back to her empty condo. And Richard’s guilt prevented him from desecrating the bed he’d last shared with Christine, though it didn’t seem to extend to feeling bad about frakking his subordinate every chance he could just months after his wife’s death.

Laura moaned softly as Richard suckled her neck, moving quickly downward to capture her right breast with his teeth. He was horny and more than a little bit drunk so he didn’t think much about it when Laura’s pale hand caught his chin and abruptly directed his mouth to her pubic bone instead.

“Eager tonight, aren’t you baby?” He busied himself with working her silk thong, the same shade as the dress, down her legs. She leaned back on the desk, a soft sigh her only response.

She tried to focus on the movements of his tongue rather than worrying about the doctor’s appointment she had in the morning. She wasn’t sure if Richard would have been able to feel the ominous lump in her breast but it was almost as painful as thinking about what it probably meant. She wondered absently what Richard’s reaction would be when she finally had to tell him. She already knew Mark would resent it as another reason, alongside her political position and his business connections with her lover’s government, that he had to keep up their sham of a marriage.

She thought, not for the first time, that having cancer might be the best thing that had ever happened to her. She’d be free to resign, file for divorce, and buy a cabin near a stream. Dying alone seemed a more enticing option than living her final months bouncing between two men she didn’t really love and whom, she knew, felt the same.

“Laura, this isn’t doing it for you?” Richard looked up, his cock hard in his hand, an annoyed look on his face. He didn’t particularly enjoy giving oral sex. He hated doing it when it obviously wasn’t getting him closer to his goal anyway.  
“It’s alright, not your fault.” She sighed again before lazily rolling over on her stomach and spreading her legs. “Just frak me, Richard.”

At least she wouldn’t have to look at him.

It hurt when he entered her but he didn’t seem to notice. His thrusts were frantic and Laura could tell that this was going to be blessedly short.

“Say it, Laura. Say it for me,” he grunted in her ear.

She rolled her eyes.

“Oh, yes, frak me, Mr. President. It feels so good, Mr. President.”

Laura thought she sounded like a character in some bad porn film. She couldn’t imagine being so full of herself that being reminded of the crushing responsibilities of that job would be a turn on.

But it did the trick for him. He exploded inside of her with an inelegant grunt and she had to bite back a request not to get cum on her dress when he pulled out.

“Did you come, Laura?” He’d flipped her onto her back and was clumsily fondling her breasts again. She jumped up before he had a chance to continue his assault.

“Yeah, I gotta go. I’ve got a few appointments before I go to the Galactica tomorrow.”

He reached down to get her dress.

“Not gonna find a military man up there, run off and leave me, are you?”

She snorted. In her experience, men in the military were brutish, unrefined, stubborn, and emotionally impotent. The only idea less compelling than spending the last bit of her life with her husband and her lover was shacking up with some oafish war relic.

“That’s about as likely as me becoming president, sir.” She shot him a sad smile as she opened the door to go. “See you tomorrow.”


End file.
